<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just as alive as you by c_cherrybomb_b (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770329">Just as alive as you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b'>c_cherrybomb_b (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Wakko Warner, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, This is kinda based off my family experiences, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warner’s were just like any other children, despite popular belief.<br/>They weren’t some weird, emotionless, puppy children that lived only to annoy others and cause mayhem throughout the Warner studio lot.  They were real children, with real feelings. And real problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Indoors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! These are just a series of one shots and mini headcanons that I write in random times. To be honest, these can stop at any moment once my hyper fixation dies out LMAO<br/>I’m writing this alongside my other fic, falling, to try and get back on schedule with that too so :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For being so damn zany and energetic, there was one odd thing the Warner siblings have to deal with, and that was forcing Wakko to go out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Strange, right? You’d think he’d </span><em>want </em>to go out and about, maybe make a few special friends in the way. But no, it went nothing like that. <br/>
<br/>
Instead...</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wakko.” Yakko begins, mentally formulating a weak plan in his head of how he can trick Wakko into getting out of the tower in his own accord. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko lays on his stomach on the couch, legs crossed as he chews on his sweater collar while playing his new favorite switch game: animal crossing. Yakko sees Dot grimace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wakko, Stop chewing on your shirt!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko just glares at her, and releases the wet part of his sweater, tongue hanging out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Look. We’re gonna go out for a bit, dot wants to go to Ulta, but I thought we could go get ice cream after! What do you say?” Yakko gives his sweetest, most optimistic smile he could give. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko, of course, sighs and rolls over, his ears flopping against the side of the couch. “I don’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on bud. It won’t be fun without you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot, who is considerably less patient than him, sighs out, annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Wakko. You always do this. We’re all going, and you know you never end up staying here anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care. I don’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don’t want to go!” Wakko finally shouts out, frustrated. He takes the toss blanket from t</span>he corner of the couch and covers himself, hiding his face underneath.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot growls. “You always do this, Wakko! Why do you have to be so damn complicated?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Yakko scolds. “Don’t be mean. Look-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care. I don’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Go take your bath and-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t even want to do that?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Just leave me alone!” Wakko growls out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He curls up as tight as he can and grabs the switch again, focusing all his attention onto it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko sighs, then smiles at his sister sympathetically. “Look dot, why don’t we just-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare” Dot glares at him. “Don’t. You promised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always take his side!” Dot finally explodes, and she glares over at Wakko. “You’re such a baby! They call me spoiled but look at you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angelina!” Yakko snaps, white hot anger bubbling in his stomach, along with something he never usually felt: disappointment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot stiffens up, hugging her shoulders and looking scared for a moment, realizing she really messed up if Yakko used her real name. “Hnngh....” after a moment, she shakes her head and growls at Wakko, whose now sobbing quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” She mumbles and turns to walk away. “Let’s go and do nothing at all today. Just because Prince Wakkorotti wants to stay home for the third week in the row.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, she walks into their room, and slams the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko breathes hard, half wanting to go after her and ground her and half wanting to stay here and comfort their little brother. He chooses the second, and he goes to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko’s crying quietly, tongue sticking out moodily. He’s looking down at his switch, refusing to meet Yakko’s eye. He sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay Wakko, come here.” Yakko leans in and wraps his arms around his little brother. Wakko squirms for a second, then relaxes his embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” Yakko’s says after a bit. “Even though Dot was really mean about how she said it, she’s right in a way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels Wakko stiffen, but rubs his arm and continues. “We can’t be canceling something shes wanted to do just because you want to stay home. It really hurts her, she thinks I take sides. I can’t always be advocating for you, little brother. I know you don’t like going out, especially without warning, but just try okay? It’s not as bad as you think, especially once your out. Please just try, for Dot. She hasn’t been able to go anywhere.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko kicks his feet lightly, chin pressing against his chest as he looks down, sniffling quietly. He shrugs. “I don’t want to go.” He whimpers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko sighs, then brightens. “Okay, I have an idea. What if we go to gamestop too? We can get that game you’ve been wanting, overcooked. We can go to ulta first, then after go there. How’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of him getting a new game, Wakko looks up, tail beginning to wag. “...Okay. Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Yakko smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, he calls Dot over. He doesn’t even have to say anything before she, reluctantly, apologizes. She still looks angry, but after hearing about the plan, she brightens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko rubs his face, and pats himself on the back. Hey, someone has to give him some credit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loves happy endings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was based off my own experiences with my autistic brother. Unfortunately, I sort of based dots actions off my own. I’m going to admit it, I’m not the most patient person. Seeing my brother affect my plans because he doesn’t feel like going out or showering makes me real frustrated.  At the time that this happened, I didn’t have much knowledge about what to do, now I’m try to be a bit more patient, and understanding. Cuz I love my brother yaknow</p><p>Anyways, I have like 3 of these stored up so &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dot struggles to show affection.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based off my own experiences :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dot!” Yakko sing songs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot crinkles her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yesss?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s cleaning the kitchen, something she finds quite relaxing actually. The feeling of the warm water against her paw strangely made her happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, that relaxing atmosphere is broken when Yakko comes in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess what your big brother did. Guess. Guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh oh.” Dots face grows comedically red, on purpose of course, and Yakko chokes on air. Dot has to hold back a loud laugh at the sight of her brother losing his cool for just a second. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya know I outta wash your head out with soap young lady.” He coughs out after a second, and Dot blinks innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know what your talking about!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm.” Yakko glares at her, then straightens up, smiling. “Anyways, i got us candy! So we can all watch a movie together tonight!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot squeals out at the mention of candy. “Oh yakko! You’re the best! What kind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah you know....” Yakko pretends to be nonchalant. “Only the finest for my baby sister. M&amp;M’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My favorite!”! Dot bounces on her heels happily. “Thank you so much! What movie are we gonna watch?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko taps his chin. “I’m not sure, it’s Wakko’s turn to pick. He says it’s a surprise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot groans. “Oh great...Yakko, it’s obviously going to be—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No deposit, no return!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot sits on the media room couch, groaning as she heard the movie name once more. “Wakko, Isn’t there ANY other actor you want to obsess about? Once whose movies we haven’t watched 24/7? If I see Don Knotts on the big screen one more time, I’m going to TURN into Don Knotts!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Wakko says, tongue sticking out. “And now I’m just going to show it to you even more! I would love to have Don Knotts as a sister!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot groans out, even louder than she had previously, and Yakko laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You dug your own hole, sister of mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” She hisses, and she sits back and curls herself around the pillows, snuggling into them as she braces herself for an hour of a movie she basically knows inside out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hears Yakko and Wakko settle down as well, happily munching on their portion of M&amp;M’s. Well, at least Yakko.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only five minutes into the movie when Dot hears her name being called out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. Oh no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ignores it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dot~!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wrong answer.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels two bodies crash into her and she screams out in horror as she’s inevitably pulled into her brothers cuddles, sandwiched in between two bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get off me!” Dot kicks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your big brothers NEED cuddles though!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot holds back bratty sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The truth is...she doesn’t like affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theres something about being held in a caring way that makes her feel so...uncomfortable? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Affection makes her feel uncomfortable. It makes her feel awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But her brothers don’t know this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels Wakko’s tail thumping against the couch in excitement, and next thing she knows Yakko’s nuzzling her nose. Dot feels like she’s about to cry. For absolutely no reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must you annoy me so?!” She says instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Yakko says, pressing her against his chest. Wakko swings one arm around her middle and licks her cheek. Dot cringes. She feels trapped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Come on! Get a hold of yourself! These are your brothers! Your family! Your supposed to like affection from them! It means they love you!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot takes a deep breath and womans up, snuggling closer into her brothers chest. She holds Wakko’s hand and nuzzles his nose. She feels awkward and moody.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. You win.” She says.It’s almost is worth it when Wakko yips happily, and Yakko hums in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about this cuddle pile feels too foreign, even though they had forced Dot into it more times that she can count on two hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushes it away, and tries to focus on the movie, ignoring the tears that threaten to well up her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, when she’s sure her brothers are asleep, Dot lets out her tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t get it. Why is she like this? Why is it so hard for her to enjoy that kind of stuff? Isn’t that something a lot of people love? Physical affection? Affection in general? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot thinks back to the times when her brothers had told her they loved her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Who doesn’t?’ She would say, just to avoid saying it back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks back to the first time they called her Dottie. It was such a sweet, affectionate nickname. She hated it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me that again.” She growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot puts her hands in her face. She’s a horrible sister. They treat her so well, give her all the love she needs and deserves for being so cute (Whoops. Well, she is!), and she takes it all for granted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She falls asleep that night with her heart heavy in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko stirs at his morning coffee, eyes heavy with sleep as he yawns. He’s so tired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns his head to look back at where their room is. Strange. Dot isn’t up yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging to himself, he starts to gulp down his coffee quickly. He needs the caffeine in his body <em>now</em>. That Don Knotts marathon last night had left him exhausted and slightly cranky. As much as he loves Wakko, he doesn’t know how much more of Don Knotts he can take.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Old fucker.” He mumbles to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m telling.” He hears a voice say. Grinning, Yakko turns to the source of the voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot only smiles back mischievously. “Oh yes i am. You’re going to be in so much trouble.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell Wakko you stole his camera yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot gasps. “You monster!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You started it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t tell on me! I’m just a cute little thing!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you are.” Yakko coos, and pinches her cheek affectionately. Dot crinkles her nose up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just to teach her a lesson, Yakko pinches her other cheek, too. Dot begins to squirm, like she usually does.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get off me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko laughs. “Nope.” and his two fingers turn to palms, and he’s suddenly he’s sandwiching her cheeks in between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot kicks him lightly in the shin, and he surrenders, releasing her cheeks with a light little slap on them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot sticks her tongue out. “Yuck! I hate you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot suddenly looks uncomfortable. She shifts on onto one leg, then speaks. “You’re right, i don’t. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko blinks, then breaks out into a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows Dottie hates affection. He knows Dottie can’t stand cuddles and kisses and hugs and words of affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does he care? No. Being the older brother he is, he’s very touchy with his siblings. He raised them, he loves them, and that’s just how he shows it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Dottie? She despises all of that. It’s apparent, it has been apparent ever since she had yelled at them not to address her as (the super affectionate nickname) ‘Dottie.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing her try and show affection like that though, it warms his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too baby sister.” He says casually, as to not make her feel more awkward than she already did. He sees Dot brighten up, looking slightly proud of herself, and Yakko hides his smile behind his empty coffee cup. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! New chapter tomorrow :)<br/>Edit: the amount of spelling errors in this chapter....embarazzing 😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wacky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When does ‘Wacky.’ Become ‘Stupid.” ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little something I had in the drafts :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko always knew there was something different about him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the middle child, he had been drawn to be the “Wacky.” one. The looney one. Hell, even his name pointed out that obvious fact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when does “Wacky.” Become....”Stupid.” ?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>When does “Wacky” become “Crazy”,  “Slow” , “Annoying” ?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Different?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko walks into the kitchen for the fifth time that morning. Yakko’s already awake, sipping on coffee while reading the news. He looks tired. He was probably up late again, doing god knows what. He still chirps out a good morning, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dots also awake, Wakko can tell because of the way her bed is set up. The stuffed animals are lined up neatly. Bigger in the back, smaller at the front. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he blinks, shoving his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe she’s just not in her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head to himself, he heads over to pantry once again, jumping up and down in place. Nothing has changed. Absolutely nothing. There’s still nothing new to eat. His nose twitches a few times. What now? He’s hungry...he thinks-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....WAKKO!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” He yelps, fur standing up as he’s startled out of his food induced daze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns to look at Yakko, whose looking at him with an amused, but impatient expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Even worse this morning, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wakko hugs himself and shifts his weight from foot to foot, glaring at him. “Sor-RY!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay bud. Dots calling you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A horrid feeling suddenly strikes through him, great. Greatgreatgreatgreat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right back!” Wakko hops a few times in place before scampering off to the restroom. Once he’s there, he knocks two times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dotttt!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a few seconds of silence before Wakko hears two other knocks. Then, a quiet “Come in!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the door, and is immediately hit by warm steam and the strong odor of some kind of tropical, coconutty scent. There, in front of the mirror, was dot, observing her reflection in the mirror, eyeing her eyelids multiple times before turning to glare at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what!?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you grabbed it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what your talking about-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My needle roller! Your grabbed it again didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hnngh...” Wakko bounced in place a few times, arms wrapping around himself. He did. He did grab it. He just really, really likes how the light pressure felt on the skin under his fur... “I’ll bring it right now-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t have grabbed it in the first place!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you’re not even supposed to be using it everyday! It’s bad for your skin! That’s what Yakko says!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares what Yakko says right now! Don’t try and change the subject! Stop grabbing my stuff!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! I said I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dot huffs. “You’re not! It’s always the same with you! You never, never listen.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That really hits Wakko in the heart. He feels his ears droop down even further than they had been. He tugs on them, growling at dot, and turns around. He ignores her angry calls as he storms out of there as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows he doesn’t listen. Yakko knows, she knows. <em>So why’d she have to mention it? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know why it’s so hard for him to just...<em>listen</em>. It’s always getting him into trouble. It’s like his mind can never think properly. Never. He’s sick of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">So, so sick of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My poor baby omg ..</p><p>Anyways Yakko’s comin up tommorow 😼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dynasties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yakko’s goes down a 5:00 AM Wikipedia craze</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yakko yawns, his head lolling to the side once again as his body tries to forcibly shut down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is Yakko going to let it? No. Absolutely not. He has more important things to do. More important things like....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rise and fall of the Chinese dynasties?” He mumbles to himself. He can barely even hear his own voice. “Count me in.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What time is it anyways? His siblings were fast asleep. One above him, one under him. They were probably having the best sleep of their lives. He should join them, he thinks. He should sleep so he can wake up in the morning and be able to give 100% on whatever mayhem his siblings want to cause. He should sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Just a little more.’ He thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Right after this answer.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Right after I search up this question.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Right after I watch this video.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Once I watch this other video halfway I’ll sleep.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By six AM, Yakko loses against his body’s wishes, and he passes out right in the middle of watching a documentary about the history of candy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, the next morning, he’s exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His movements are as slow and heavy as his eyes are. He can’t even blink. It’s 9:00 in the morning and he feels like crying because of how stupid he was. He pours himself a cup of coffee, eyes threatening to slip closed while it’s brewing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His siblings notice. He knows they do. Dot just clicks his tongue at him. Wakko blinks at him, confused, then his face droops as his expression morphs into something more moody. Yakko’s too tired to care. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(He doesn’t notice his siblings giving each other side eyes, silently telling each other <em>we have to do something, this can’t keep happening</em>.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, he can’t even remember anything he had read on Chinese dynasties. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think we can ALL relate to yakko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>